In some instances, it may be necessary to communicate information to persons within a particular location. For instance, an emergency may occur at a location and it may be necessary to communicate information about the emergency to persons near the emergency location or locations affected by the emergency. However, regular means of communication, such as cellular service or Internet, may not be available or congested during the emergency.